


Blue Ice

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Nottpott, purebloods being purebloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a short NottPott based on the colour Blue.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Blue Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, those are the property of JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No profit is being made from this work.

Written for [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

“Potter, what in Merlin's name is that supposed to be?” Theo sneered.

“It’s a drink, Theo.” Harry sighed in exasperation. “Given that it’s in a cup and there’s a straw in it, what else did you think it might be?”

“But it’s blue.”

“Well spotted.”

“It’s luminous blue ice in a plastic cup.”

“It’s called a Slushie. It’s like this blue syrup stuff mixed with crushed ice. You’ll like it.”

“Honestly, Potter, it’s like you don’t even know me at all. What part of that sentence was supposed to appeal to me?”

“Fair point. If I told you it was raspberry flavoured would that sell it to you?”

“If it’s raspberry flavour then why is it blue? Unless muggles have some secret blue raspberries like those orange potatoes you tried to poison me with last week.”

“For the last time, Theo, they are called sweet potatoes and they are a perfectly normal food and would not have poisoned you. Honestly, you purebloods are so sheltered.” Harry grumbled, fighting not to roll his eyes.

“So I suppose blue raspberries are totally natural too are they?”

“Well no, actually.” Harry conceded. “I have no idea why they decided that raspberry flavour stuff should be blue. I’ve never really thought about it before. But regardless, it’s an accepted part of the cinema experience and we are getting one.”

“Fine.” Theo grumbled. “But if I miss half of this supposedly amazing moving picture thing because I am vomiting up blue in the loos then I get to pick what we do next weekend."

“Deal." Harry shoved the offending drink into Theo's hand before he could change his mind.

"And I'm telling you now, it won't involve me having to wear jeans again. Muggle fashion is horrifically uncomfortable, no matter how good it makes my arse look.”

"Noted. Now please don’t be this dramatic about the pick’n’mix or we will miss the start of the film.”

“If you are referring to those buckets of sweets over there that people are scooping out without any supervision or clear hygiene practices, then I think you had better change the tickets for a later showing.”

Harry took a deep breath, praying for calm, before making his way across the cinema foyer, unsure whether to laugh at his boyfriends antics or throw the blue drink in his annoyingly handsome face.


End file.
